Child-Gil
|-|Fate/hollow ataraxia= |-|Prisma Illya= |-|Full Power= Summary Child-Gil (子ギル, Ko-Giru) is the youthful form Gilgamesh takes upon drinking the Potion of Youth from the Gate of Babylon. Unlike his hedonistic and insufferably arrogant older self, Gilgamesh was exceedingly kind, wise, modest, and tolerant as a young boy. He was lauded as the epitome of the ideal boy king, one who brought Uruk to prosperity through his good will and sagacious leadership, baffling Enkidu until Gilgamesh grew older. He retains his memories of his older self and is ashamed as to what he becomes later on in his life. In the story proper, he only appears in full during the events of Fate/hollow ataraxia, in which he drinks the Potion of Youth on a whim, shocking those who know his adult form. He also appears in Prisma Illya as an antagonist and temporary ally. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, up to at least 7-A with the Gate of Babylon. At least High 7-A with Enuma Elish, 5-B with full power Enuma Elish Name: Archer, Child-Gil / Ko-Gil, King of Heroes Origin: Fate/hollow ataraxia and Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya Age: Physically in his pre-teens Gender: Male Classification: Archer-class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, possesses the prototype forms of every Noble Phantasm and all other things created by human hands and can fire them from portals, supernatural luck in collecting and maintaining wealth, minor Mind Manipulation with Charisma, Forcefield Creation, can negate projectiles, Invisibility with the Cap of Invisibility, Flight with Vimana, Clairvoyance and Precognition with Sha Nagba Imuru (Allows him to instantly discern great truths, such as the identity of another Servant and their Noble Phantasms, can see the possibilities of parallel worlds, predicting the future and knowing exactly what to do), can change into his adult self if necessary, Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), can create a dislocation in space-time that specializes in destroying "worlds" using Ea, Immunity to conventional weapons, Resistance to Magic (Increased further by artifacts in the Gate of Babylon, includes effects such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation), Regeneration (Mid-Low; all Servants have regenerative capabilities) Attack Potency: At least City level (Comparable to other Servants, such as Archer, though weaker than his adult self, able to temporarily restrain Angelica when she was using his card), up to at least Mountain level with Gate of Babylon (Should be comparable to his older self's, which was able to easily kill Berserker). At least Large Mountain level with Enuma Elish (Comparable to his adult self's, Angelica used it to destroy Shirou's Reality Marble), Planet level with full power Enuma Elish (Destroyed the Mirror World, a Reality Marble as large as Earth and stated that he would use its power to "blow Illya out along with her world") Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Should be comparable to other Servants, such as Saber and his adult self) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class Durability: At least City level (Managed to tank numerous attacks from Angelica, who had access to all of the major Noble Phantasms in his treasury), at least Large Mountain level with Shield of the Gods (Can block Kuro's Excalibur). Stamina: High. managed to keep fighting and even laughed off the moderate injuries dealt to him by Angelica before getting serious and turning the tables on her Range: Extended melee range, at least Hundreds of Meters with Gate of Babylon, Kilometers (Shattered Shirou's Reality Marble) to Planetary with Enuma Elish (Destroyed the Mirror World). Standard Equipment: Everything within the Gate of Babylon. Intelligence: Child-Gil lacks the conceit and arrogance of his older self. As a result he is far more willing to go all out at the beginning of a fight and uses his weaponry in creative ways that his older self never did. This is particularly showcased in his use of Enkidu, trapping his foes in a ball of chains before attempting to skewer them and stealing weapons from Angelica's Gate of Babylon before throwing them at her. He is also far more willing to use Sha Nagba Imuru, fully utilizing the foresight granted by it to consistently outmaneuver his foes and produce a favorable outcome. However, while he's not blinded by his arrogance like his older counterpart, he is somewhat playful and carefree at times, which could lead to brief lapses in judgment against a seemingly harmless foe. Nevertheless, he'll get serious in an instant should he deem it necessary. In addition, he is aware of his limits, and if an opponent is too powerful for him to defeat, he can shift back into his older incarnation to win. Weaknesses: His stats are overall weaker than his older counterpart and his mana reserves are more limited, forcing him to use his abilities, particularly Ea, more sparingly unless he has backup from a good Master when summoned as a Servant. He still isn't able to activate every single inherent ability of the Noble Phantasms in his treasury due to not knowing all of their names. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Gate of Babylon: King's Treasure: Gilgamesh's great treasury. It is a storehouse that contains the countless treasures of the world collected by Gilgamesh, and by using Key of the King's Law, Bab-ilu, he can open an invisible door to its contents to summon them whenever he pleases. It contains countless Noble Phantasm, including their prototypes, and he generally fires them from the vault as projectiles, though he can also summon them directly into his hand. This is why he is summoned into the Archer-class. It has an incredibly efficient cost, needed only to open the gates to begin with. Child-Gil can return them to the vault whenever he pleases, even mid-flight. The Gate of Babylon contains all the treasures in the world, with only Divine Constructs escaping his possession. This is no hyperbole; it contains the basis for all things constructed by humans throughout human history, from the works of the Library of Alexandria, to board games, to airplanes and submarines. The only technology he lacks are things that would be created by humans with entirely new concepts, and the technology of extraterrestrial races. As the original hero, all Noble Phantasms are descended from their prototypes in his collection. If a Servant would appear with a Noble Phantasm that he does not own or have an equivalent of without proper reason (such as it being a Divine Construct), he would gain it retroactively. In terms of Noble Phantasms, only attributes and techniques such as God Hand and Divine Constructs such as Excalibur or Vasavi Shakti elude him. Due to Child-Gil's inferior mana reserves, he must use the Gate of Babylon much more sparingly, and is thus less wasteful, using more weapons individually. Notable items within the Gate of Babylon include: APAmulet.png|Arrow Protection Amulet CapOfInvisibility.png|Hades' Cap of Invisibility Ig-Alima.png|Ig-Alima Sul-Sagana.png|Sul-sagana True Nine Lives.gif|True Nine Lives *'Arrow Protection Amulet:' A D-Rank Noble Phantasm designed after solar eclipses that passively increases the wearer's evasion rate. When activated it automatically nullifies projectiles of D Rank and below but can tank stronger hits at a cost, allowing it to block some of the nameless Noble Phantasms stored in his treasury. In a pinch, it can be thrown as a one-shot bomb, detonating with the heat and light of a small sun, but its power is proportional to how much of the amulet is left at the time of activation and the amulet itself takes damage every time it blocks an attack above D Rank, shattering if it takes enough hits. *'Hades' Cap of Invisibility:' The God of the Underworld's most famous item, it is the prototype of all Noble Phantasms that "hide the figure". Wearing it allows Gilgamesh to become completely invisible and undetectable by magical means, allowing him to easily slip past complicated magical defenses and most opponents for as long as he walks quietly. In addition, it can be unraveled into a long piece of cloth that can be used to hide multiple people at once for as long as it remains around them. However, it doesn't mask one's smell, sound, body temperature, or the wearer's tracks, limiting its usefulness against those who are accustomed to following foes in this way. *'Ig-Alima: Green Field Cutting Through the Thousand Mountains:' A massive blade also known as the Mountain-Felling Sword, it is a Divine Construct that can easily tear apart entire forests simply from the force of being swung. Due to its size (which easily matches small skyscrapers), Gilgamesh cannot use it personally, but instead launches it as a crushing projectile from the Gate of Babylon that flattens the target under its incredible weight and girth. *'Shield of the Gods:' An ornate, dome-shaped shield that is speculated to be the prototype for the famous Aegis of Greek Mythology, it is durable to tank a fully-charged magical attack from Illya and Miyu as well as Kuro's traced Excalibur without a scratch. *'Sul-sagana:' A long-jagged blade comparable in size to Ig-Alima that is named after a Sumerian deity; it fires a powerful beam upon activation. *'True Nine Lives: The Shooting Hundred Heads:' The prototype of Berserker's most famous technique, it is a massive ballista that fires numerous homing energy projectiles to tear apart a target at long range. Vimana: Throne of the Heaven-soaring King: A flying contraption passed from Babylon and India that appeared within the Ramayana and Mahabharata, and one of the many Noble Phantasms within the Gate of Babylon. It far surpasses any jet from the modern era, fueled by crystals that burn mercury as fuel. He uses the Gate of Babylon freely while piloting Vimana, firing projectiles, and it is also apparently equipped with ancient machine guns. It has many other functions that he did not use, including stealth functions, communication interception technology, laser cannons, and biological weapons, among others. KoGilEnkidu1.jpg|Child-Gil using Enkidu KoGilEnkidu2.jpg KogilEnkidu3.jpg KoGilEnkidu4.jpg Enkidu: Chains of Heaven: Gilgamesh's most trusted Noble Phantasm, even more so than Ea. It is a set of chains named after his closest friend, and made to bind even the gods themselves. It is one of the few Anti-Divine Noble Phantasms, growing stronger when used against those with divine blood, such as Heracles, becoming more effective the higher their rank of Divinity. Against a non-divine Servant, it is nothing but a strong chain. Those that are caught in it cannot escape even through the use of a Command Seal, though Berserker, in his last moments, in a desperate show of his own strength, is able to shatter the chain and escape. Gilgamesh can summon Enkidu from anywhere he can reach with the Gate of Babylon. Child-Gil uses it more actively than his adult self, encircling opponents and catching projectiles to throw them right back. Sword of Rupture, Ea: The ultimate Noble Phantasm of the Gate of Babylon and Gilgamesh's most powerful weapon. Unlike the countless other Noble Phantasm within his treasury, which were passed onto countless wielders after his death and took on many forms, it is a sword only he possesses. It is a Divine Construct that predates the concept of a sword, bearing a truly unusual design, a cylindrical "blade" with a dull tip and independently rotating segments. It signifies the universe, in all its parts, its power symbolizes the beginning and the end and was created by the Gods to cultivate worlds - it was used in the creation of the World itself, before ultimately ending up in Gilgamesh's hands. Due to Child-Gil's limited reserves of mana, he cannot use it as much as his older counterpart, unless his Master is particularly competent. *'Enuma Elish: The Star of Creation that Split Heaven and Earth:' Ea's function as a Noble Phantasm, its maximum output as an EX-ranked Anti-World Noble Phantasm. The separate sections of Ea rotates faster and faster, as the air around it gets twisted and compressed until it exceeds the laws of physics, creating a quasi-fault in time as it starts cutting space. Once fired, it creates a dislocation in space-time, the resulting Void that emerges from the ruptured space-time, sunders space even further to destroy anything in Gilgamesh's sight at once, ripping open the World to reveal the "Truth". It is similar in this way to Slash Emperor, a Knight Arm capable of destroying Type Jupiter in a single blow. As an Anti-World Noble Phantasm, it is well-suited to the destruction of Reality Marbles, in a manner that Gilgamesh describes as revealing the reality behind a dream. When used at his full power in Fate/strange fake, the dislocation in space-time and the Void that emerged from it ruptured the World and was going to destroy the planet itself. Sha Nagba Imuru (He who Saw the Deep): The Omniscient Omnipotent Star: Gilgamesh's mentality and intelligence, sublimated into a Noble Phantasm. It is continuously active and does not need its true name revealed to use it. It grants him high-level Clairvoyance, allowing him to discern great truths with a glance, identifying Servants and their Noble Phantasm with ease. It does not just show him advanced predictions and possibilities, but allows him to look down over all the possibilities and discern the correct move to make. Unlike his older self, Child-Gil uses this ability freely, allowing him to make much better strategic decisions (such as his decision to retreat from the Ainsworth stronghold once Angelica began installing five Class Cards in addition to his own) and this ability is designated as one of his main Noble Phantasms as a result. However, his sight is not as strong as his older self's due to his (relative) lack of experience and power. Class Skills Independent Action: The ability to remain independent even without the magical energy supplied by his Master. Acting in autonomy from the Master's Magical Energy supply, the Master can concentrate their own Magical Energy on large spells, and the Servant will be fine even in the case they can not supply Magical Energy due to injury. Child-Gil's rank of A allows him to act without a Master except when it comes to the use of a high-cost Noble Phantasm. Magic Resistance: A skill that grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Child-Gil's rank of E only reduces the damage dealt by magical attacks, though he can further enhance it with various artifacts from the Gate of Babylon. Personal Skills Charisma: The natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. In Gilgamesh's case it is no longer popularity, but rather a kind of curse in itself due to his A+ Rank proficiency, causing normal humans to prostrate themselves at his feet in his mere presence. It can also be used as a form of subtle Mind Manipulation, getting people to do what he wants without much resistance. Collector: A "talent" in collecting high quality goods, a sort of supernatural luck that draws rare items into Gilgamesh's hands. Gilgamesh is one who has collected all the Earth's treasures, grasping the very essence of human ingenuity itself. Divinity: The measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a Monster, Demonic Beast raises. It can also decrease due one's dislike for the gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called "purge defense" in proportion to the Divinity's Rank, allowing him to bypass effects such as Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig and Achilles' Andreas Amarantos. Gilgamesh would normally have an A+ Rank in this skill due to being two-thirds divine, but his effective rank has dropped to B due to his distaste for the gods. Golden Rule: Throughout history and mythology, individuals destined to amass vast fortunes and treasure are identified as possessing Golden Rule. Among these figures, Gilgamesh stands alone at the zenith of opulence, for he has at his disposal enough riches to purchase whatever he may need in any era of summoning, as evidenced by his A-Rank in this skill. Rosy-Cheeked Adonis: The disposition of a charming pretty boy that affects those of all genders. It can be resisted through willpower, or negated entirely by Magic Resistance. Note: Due to his relative lack of screen time in Fate/hollow ataraxia, Child-Gil's feats from Fate/Kaleid Prisma Illya were included as they were consistent with the original version of the character. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bow Users Category:Chain Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Demigods Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Kids Category:Kings Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Servants Category:Shield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Sword Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Users Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5